Too Late
by Magsforever
Summary: Fred had always found Hermione to be incredible and had thought that someday he would work up the courage to ask her out properly. However, her wedding day has finally arrived and the wrong Weasley is waiting for her at the end of that isle. Fred didn't die AU


Molly was banging on the door once again and Fred and George both rolled over, hoping above all else that she would give up and leave them in each.

"Get up, wedding guests will be arriving any minute," Fred groaned and put his head under his pillow. The day he had been dreading for months was finally here. George could sense his twin's distress and quickly got up and sent their mother on her way.

"Gred," he started. Fred groaned from under his pillow. "We have to get read. Ron's getting married."

"How could I forget," he snapped. "He's been shoving it down everyone's throat for months now." George sighed and started to get his robes together.

"Come along we're ushers we have to be ready before the guests arrive." Fred emerged from under his pillow, his bright hair a mess of spikes.

"I'm not going," George looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you were over this, mate," Fred shook his head at the twin.

"Would you be able to just get over your git little brother marrying the girl you loved for years," George glared at his brother and threw his robes at him.

"How could you love the girl if you never even told her how you feel. You could have told her a million times, she's practically lived with us since she was twelve after all," Fred simply sighed and got dressed in silence. His usual joking demeanor nowhere to be found. The twins silently descended the stairs and worked their way outside to the pavilion which had been erected for the event.

The girls had done an excellent job making the Burrow look elegant for the wedding. The large tent the wedding would take place under glowed softly and small flowers marked the path the guests would follow to reach the ceremony. Fred and George joined Ron at the alter and Fred plastered on a fake smile.

Around him hundreds of witches and wizards were smiling with excitement. Fred found himself wondering why anyone was happy when the world as they knew it was crashing down around them. George elbowed his twin.

"You look as though you were testing products. Try not to look so pained someone is going to realize what you're thinking," he whispered before turning back to Ron. Fred grew angry once again, Ron was all wrong for her. He was rude to her and barely listened to anything the girl ever said. Not Fred though. He remembered every conversation he had ever had with her, from the moment she came into their compartment on the Hogwarts express looking for a toad.

The music started and Fred was pulled from his thoughts as the bridesmaids started down the isle. Luna Lovegood started the procession scattering some showers as she went. Fred almost laughed at this, leave it to Luna to find a way to make a wedding procession her own. Ginny followed behind her smiling widely. She had thrown her every effort into this wedding as though it had beeen her own, Fred cringed thinking about how crazy she was going to be when Harry finally asked her to marry him. He hoped that he would be living far away at that point so he could avoid the girl.

Finally, the music changed and the most beautiful woman Fred had ever seen entered the tent. Her long hair had been tamed for the event into a neat updo, her veil falling gently over her face, her eyes barely visible through the fabric. Fred's jaw dropped when he saw her elegance as Harry walked her down the isle.

As she walked her eyes flashed to his and for a moment he thought he saw something there, perhaps sadness. They held each other's gaze for another moment, before she turned back to Ron causing Fred's heart to drop.

Fred looked away from Hermione and found himself making eye contact with his father. Arthur gave him a knowing look, but they both knew it was too late. It had been common knowledge in the Weasley house that Fred had always sought to impress Hermione, every Weasley except Ron ha known and most had even approved, but those days were long gone.

Hermione reached the alter and Harry shook Ron's hand. The couple shared a look before turning to Kingsley, who began their matrimony. Fred tuned out the ceremony, not wanting to see his brother living his dream.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace," the crowd waited an anxious moment. Every Weasley was looking to Fred who stared straight ahead. As much as he cared for her, he could not be the one who ruined her day. Instead he worked to hold back tears. He had lost his chance and now he had to deal with it.

"You may now kiss the bride."


End file.
